KIDNAPPED!
by One Universe To Another
Summary: Kids all around L.A have been getting kidnapped but what happpens when Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre, Tori and Robbie get kidnapped? And what they get kidnapped for will come as a big suprise! Bade Romance and Cade friendship.
1. Prologue

KIDDNAPPING 

PROLOGUE 

Jade's POV

I was walking up the stairs of my house when I heard my mother call my name,

"Jade, honey, I need to talk to you!"

"Give me a sec!" I yelled back and continued to walk up to my room but when I got there I noticed the door was open. I never leave my door open. So that mean someone must be in my room, and I was right, there sitting on my bed was my little 12 year old sister, Isabelle.

"Argh, Izzy get out of my room! I yelled

"Well hello to you too"

"Just get out!"

"Gezz sorry, I was just watching your TV, no need to shout"

"Why can't you watch TV in your own room?" I asked.

"Cause the TV fell off of the wall this morning" She replied.

"Well go and watch TV down stairs then!"

"I would but Jason is watching it down there"

"Why isn't he watching it in his room?"

"I don't know"

"Then go watching in his room"

"No. His room is a dump!"

"Listen I really don't give a dam about where you watch TV, just GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I shouted.

"Fine, fine, I'm going, gosh you're a grump this afternoon, wait you're always a grump!" she smiled and walked out of my room.

God little sister can be annoying! I put my bag down and walked down stairs to meet my mother. She was in the kitchen reading one of the mother magazines.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

"I need you to help Izzy fix the TV."

Was she serious! "Please tell me you are not serious!"

"Yes, honey, I am."

"NO way am I helping Izzy!"

"Come on Jade all you need to do is help her put the TV back on the hinge."

"No, why can't Jason or Dad do it?"

"Jason has got to go to work shortly and you know dad doesn't get home till late and he isn't getting home till later tonight because he has to take so people from work out to dinner with his co-workers."

Dad was the CEO of a major worldwide company and worked hours of 7 to 7 and sometimes longer. Mum worked with the company but she only worked part time and school hours, doing the paper work.

"Why can't you do it?"

"First I am asking you to do it and second I have to start dinner okay. Just help her fix the TV or let her watch it in your room!"

"Fine" I said as I started to walk away.

"Why don't you ask Beck to come around and help if you don't want to do it so badly?"

"Beck is at Andre's doing homework" I said and turned back around to go help Izzy with the TV.

It didn't take long to put the TV back on the hinge and back up and working again. Luckily for me Izzy did most of the work since she said she want to do it herself. After "helping" Izzy with her TV I decided I would go and do some homework that was due in the next day. When I went into my room I noticed that Izzy left the TV on, I was about to turn it off when what was one the news caught my attention.

"_This morning another young teenager, Jamie Belle, was reported missing since she hadn't come home for two days and no one has been able to contact her. It was report that her last know locating was at the park down the road from she where she lives. Her parents said she was taking her dog for a walk and a couple of hours later the dog was found wondering around the neighbourhood, the person who found the dog said that the dog was not attached to any leash and just had the collar on. This is the sixth disappearance in three weeks, the police don't know if this is the work of a serial killer, kidnapper or rapist. Since there haven't been any finds of the kidnapped bodies police haven't made a decision but are more focused on finding the now six kidnapped teenagers, the youngest one being fourteen. Police would like to warn parents to make sure that their kids of any age are always under parent supervision when going outside of the house."_

Those kidnappings are getting worse, hopefully this won't cause my parents to go all protective over us, well at least mum, dad is always so busy he probably doesn't even know about the kidnappings! Although it is getting pretty serious, even thought I don't exactly like my sister and brother I wouldn't want anything bad like that happening to them. I turned the TV off and went and completed my homework, by the time I was finished mum called everyone down to dinner. I was completely right mum was freaking out over the kidnapping, telling us to always be with someone else that was older and to not go out walking at night. Telling me to make sure that I was with Beck at all times if I wasn't with anyone else. Yer right like I'm going to do anything my mother tells me to do and besides if those creepy kidnappers come near me I could handle them! – Boy was I wrong!


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

TORI'S POV

Argghh! Why does my head feel so dizzy? I woke up feeling really strange and sore. I looked around and all I saw was a white room with a half wall/railing and behind the half wall/railing were some stairs, only about 10 of them, the half wall/railing went around half of the room and I went over to it and look down and noticed to people on a bed. Robbie was lying on one of the white, hospital looking beds. I got up off of mine and walked around there, wondering where the hell I was and where in the world was everybody else I walked down the stairs and there was a huge TV that took up the whole wall. On the bed underneath the TV was Beck and Jade, Becks arm wrapped around Jades stomach, with Jade leaning back into Beck. They were both completely passed out asleep. I didn't see anyone else in the room and I wondered to myself where Andre and Cat are? And most of all where in the world are we?

Jade's POV (A COUPLE DAYS BEFORE)

"Wake up JADDDEEEEYYYY!" My little sister screamed as she jumped on my bed onto me.

"Argh, dear Lord! Izzy, what they hell!" I screamed as I woke up.

"You sleepy head, hehe, I am waking you up. You have already overslept." She said and ran out of my room, which was a very smart move!

God I swear that sometimes she just doesn't wake up with her brain, in the mornings she is exactly a spitting image of Cat's crazy personality and stupid actions, don't get me wrong I love Cat and Izzy ( in a sister love way) but God sometimes they can be that annoying you feel like pushing them of a bridge!

It didn't take me long to have a shower, get dress and put on all of my make-up. After that I went down stairs and went straight to the cupboard and had breakfast, Dad have already left for work, surprise, surprise there, and mum was getting ready to go drop Izzy off at school and head to the office.

"Morning Jade" my mother said to me in her sweat mother-like voice.

"Sup sis" Jason said.

"Whatever"

"Ooooo, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed time morning"

"Well it doesn't help when you have an Izzy jumping on you and screaming to wake up"

"Ahhh, well just Izzy for ya"

"Trust me I know"

"Hey do you want a ride this morning since I have to go straight passed Hollywood Arts anyway?"

"Nar, its okay, Becks picking me up today and we have to pick Cat up since her parents are out of town with her brother going to some special doctor"

"HA, isn't that like the fiftieth doctor they have taking him to see this year?"

"I don't know but it's probably around there"

"Oh and I won't be home for a couple of weeks"

"Why, wait I don't care?

"Just listen the boys and I are going camping with some of these really hot chicks we met"

"Yer, I really don't care"

(Sigh) "Anyway, I just need you to make sure Izzy doesn't go into my room while I'm not here"

"Okay first you know I'm not going to do anything you say and second Izzy doesn't even want to go in your room, it like a new version of the LA dump in there!"

"HAHAHA, your very funny, just keep everyone out of there, okay"

"Whatever." And with that I turned and walked upstairs to go finish getting ready for school.

"OY, Jade, your boyfriends here" Jason yelled about fifteen minutes later.

Mum had already left about ten minutes ago with Izzy so it was just him and me still in the house.

"I'll be right down" I called back.

But before I could turn back around I felt two strong, muscular arms slide around my waist and lips connecting with my neck.

"Guess who?"

"Hmmm, let me guess, Count Dracula?"

"Haha, good answer"

I turned around in his grip and he counted his lips with mine. Our lips move perfectly in sync and just as it was starting to get steamier Jason just has to come in ruin it.

"Well, Well, Well. Little sis heating it up with boyfriend, someone call the queen!" he said sarcastically.

"God Jason, just get out of here!"

"Yes your highness. Just to let you know I'm leaving in a minute so unless you want to lock up the house you guys better get going"

"Arrgghh, fine" I groaned and slipped out of Becks grip and grabbed his hand and we walked down the stairs and got into his car.

It didn't take very long to get to Cats house; she only lived around the corner anyway.

When we reached Cats house I noticed that the front door was open. That was very strange.

"Beck"

"Yer"

"I have a bad feeling about this"

"I know, just stay behind me" he said as we walk up to the house.

As we walked in we saw that the house was in perfect condition, nothing out of place.

"CAT" I yelled out her name to make sure she was okay. Nothing came back.

"Cat" Beck yelled, still no reply.

We continued to call out her name as we walked up to her room.

We saw her lying down on her bed. I ran over to her and checked her pulse straight away, with Beck right behind me, and shaking her trying to wake her.

"Is she okay?" Beck asked me.

"What the hell do you thing smart ass, she is just lying on the bed sleeping. Of course she is not okay"

"No, I meant is she like still alive?"

"Um, yer she is, her pulse is as strong as it would be normally"

"So why is she unconscious?"

"I-I don't know"

But then I see a red mark on the side on her neck.

"Hey, I think I see something-"

I was cut off by the sound of a thud and then I turned around to see Beck lying on the floor but before I could feel, say or do anything I felt a red hot burn and sharp pain go across my neck.

It all went black.


	3. Chapter 2

Jade's POV

I felt cold, numb, sore, shocked and most of all, in pain. The back of my neck felt like it was on fire, my head was spinning so fast it felt like it would spin off.

My lungs left numb and I was finding it hard to breath.

My finger and toes were arching along with the rest of my body.

The blackness was all around me and there was no escape from it.

And then it all stopped.

I couldn't feel my body anymore in fact I couldn't feel anything anymore.

Everything was just black and still, like what you see when in the middle of a dark cave and even if you put your fingers right in front of your eyes, you still couldn't see them, it was that dark!

But it was peaceful!

Tori's POV

"Hey, Andre, have you seen Cat?" I asked Andre as I walked over towards the Grub Truck.

I haven't seen Cat all morning, I had texted her like twenty times already and she never replied and that was very unusual for Cat.

"No, I haven't, and I haven't seen Beck and Jade either!"

"That's strange, they were all fine yesterday, and it can't be possible that they all could have come down sick in one night."

"Yer, you're right, but maybe they just decided to skip a day off school."

"Beck and Jade maybe but Cat loves school, she wouldn't and has never skipped school."

"True, very true."

"Maybe we should go around to Cat's to see if she is okay before the second period starts?"

"Tori that's in like two minutes."

"So we will just have to skip the first half."

"Okay, if you say so."

I could tell Andre didn't like the fact of skipping half of class; he only does it when he is depressed.

Andre started up his car and we headed off towards Cat's place.

As we got there I noticed Beck's car in the driveway and that reminded me that Beck and Jade were picking Cat up this morning because her parents were taking her brother to another doctor out of town somewhere.

Why were they still here I wondered.

"Hey look, isn't that Beck's car?" Andre asked me.

He was rather slow this morning.

"Yer it is, why would they still be here?" I replied so he could catch on.

"I don't know, come on lets go inside."

As we neared the house I noticed that the front door was wide open.

"Um, Andre, why is the front door open?" I asked kind of scared.

"I don't know but just stay behind me." He replied.

As we walked through the door I hear a slice rattling sound coming from outside but just ignored as probably just the neighbour's cat in the bush or something.

"Cat! Jade! Beck!" Andre yelled.

Nothing.

"Cat! Jade! Beck! It just us, Tori and Andre." I yelled.

Nothing.

"Come on Cat no more playing hide and seek" Andre shouted as we started to walk up the stairs.

Nothing.

As we headed up the stairs I hear a squeaking noise coming from downstairs.

I quickly snapped my head around but didn't see anything.

We headed into Cat's bedroom.

Cat nor Jade or Beck was there.

"Maybe they decided to walk to school." Andre said

"I don't think so, not with the Kid-napp-ing-s" I said slowing down at the end.

"Quick call Cat, Beck or Jade!" I said quickly.

"Why" He replied.

God he is slow today!

"Because you idiot what if Cat, Beck and Jade have been kidnapped?" I said worryingly.

"OH MY GOD!" He said and quickly took out his phone and dialled Cat number.

RING...RING...RING...RING.

We heard coming from the closet.

I run over to the closet and opened the door to find Beck, Jade and Cat's phone in line on the top of Cat's draws and Cat's ringing.

I held it up to Andre.

He just looked at me and froze as he slowly took his phone from his ear.

SLAM!

"OH MY GOD, what was that!" I asked Andre.

"Ah, I don't know" He replied.

I slowly walked out of Cat's bedroom and back to the stairs and went straight down them but when I got half way down I noticed the front door was now shut.

I kept walking and went straight to the door.

There was no way this could have shut by itself there is no wind outside at all, it's beautiful summer day, not one cloud in the sky.

I reached the front door and tried to open it when I realized it was locked.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhh" I heard Andre scream.

I turned around and ran upstairs, when I got to Cat's bedroom Andre was on the floor past out.

Then I felt a hot burn on my neck and then.

EVERYTHING!

WENT!

BLACK!


End file.
